


PMD Second Chance

by TheLegendaryPhoenix



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: #pmd, #pokèmonmysterydungeon, Flareon - Freeform, Gen, gatestoinfinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendaryPhoenix/pseuds/TheLegendaryPhoenix
Summary: This is an AU of gates where the protagonist failed to stop the end of the world due to...multiple reasons. However... There still may be a way to save this frozen word. There may be ... a second chance.
Kudos: 3





	1. Second Chance Chapter 1-3

Notebook

I’m not sure why I’m doing something as pointless as writing this down. Hell, I’m not even sure how I got this notebook. Nobody’s going to read this. It’s a pretty bleak world out there; Everywhere is dangerous. There are fissures, ravines, and enemies as far as the eye can see. You are always in danger, even if nothing’s happening at the moment. Also, don’t even think about trying to team up with someone. Whenever they have the chance, they’ll just kill you and take your stuff. Absolutely do not trust anyone, you are always better off on your own. 

Well… I would say that, but I do have… someone that I trusted. I haven’t seen them for a long time. I don’t even know where he is anymore. I don’t really remember his name but I do know two things. He was an illusionist, and he knew... Something about a “previous world.”

Don’t know what happened to him. Best case scenario, he found somewhere safe. Worst case scenario, He’s dead.  
…  
One of my memories was running through my mind today. It's not anything particularly interesting. The memory basically boils down to this; one day, I stepped on a weird stone and became a Flareon. Looking back, that was lucky; fire is strong against ice. I need all the advantages I can get.  
...  
Came across a pokemon stuck in the freezing snow today. Couldn’t move. I could have, but didn’t help them. If I did, I'd fall asleep one night and never wake up. And besides, they were probably already dead; it's hard to get any permanent source of heat here. The only burnable things out here are the very items you need to use constantly, berries, apples, seeds, etc, and even then, they don’t burn for long. 

The ice here is pretty much… stuck as ice.

...

Thinking about it, I wonder why it's always… night. I feel time passing and yet, it's always dark. From what the illusionist told me, water is necessary for life. And there's clearly no water around here. On the rare occasions where I do get to start a fire, some of the ice turns to water. That makes me wonder; was there ever a fire big enough to melt all of this ice? Was there something like that in the past? I don’t know. Not sure why I even bother thinking about stuff like this.  
…  
Tonight, I had a pretty strange dream. I don’t know what it was, but it felt like… Something was calling out for help. Weirdly enough, I felt like someone else was also in the same dream that I was in. That… is the first time something like that has ever happened. It’ll probably also be the last time that ever happens; So... who really cares.  
…

I was wrong. The dream happened again and somehow felt more vivid this time around. I could also now faintly see who the other person in the dream was. Not enough to make out any details however. Based on their reaction, I think that they could see me too. Weird.

Not long after we saw each other, we heard the same voice that was calling out for help last time. I could still barely make anything out. However, there was another voice calling out for help. That voice was seemingly blocked by something, not sure what. Something happened when that voice finished crying out for help. I remember feeling scared but not the reason why. It must have been truly frightening, I rarely get scared. Nevertheless, I woke up screaming. That wasn’t all. I felt something about me had changed. 

Today I went back to the frozen pokemon I found. I kept telling myself that I was simply there to loot their body. Well, I was lying to myself. When I got there, I melted the ice around the body before covering it up with some loose chunks of ice I got from a fallen crystal. It’s not much, but at least it's some kind burial. I didn’t even look in their bag like I was planning to. I even cried a little bit.

Man I act all tough and then go around and then start crying over nothing. I really am pathetic. sometimes. 

…

I don’t know how, but a map appeared in my bag. I opened it up and…. Wow. There’s apparently a lot more out there than just the iceland. There's something called the silent tundra that appears to have a lot of trees. Wood is very hard to come by. I’ve seen some abandoned buildings made of wood. If I get enough wood…. I might be able to build someplace warm! 

I may finally have a permanent home!

No...I shouldn’t get my hopes up.

Right now, I just need to get past Cape at the Edge or Slumbering cavern. I’ll leave for those two dungeons tomorrow.  
....

Of course it’s not going that easy. I got my butt kicked, hard. Cape at the Edge was chock full of enemy water pokemon. It was a complete wash. Slumbering cave was no different either. Immediately when I entered, I felt much weaker than I did before. I was able to get my strength back. Yet, the dungeon was SO LONG. I counted more than 50 floors. A monster house finally ended me.

At the very least, I saw a pokemon change form from far away while I was attempting Cape at the Edge. That’s probably the illusionist. He or she couldn’t see me from this distance anyway.

To make it through Cape at the Edge or Slumbering Cave, I need allies...

Shit.

…

Here it is, the same dream again. I’ve been having the same dream for the past few nights. but..

Something’s different. I know of a location. I need to mark it on my map! I can’t forget this!

Something is waiting for me there. It's located in the dead center of the Great Glacier!

Something… no, Someone is waiting for me! 

Opal is waiting for me! I need to go now!

“Stop...Please… Stop…I’m begging you… please stop...I’ll do anything, just STOP!”  
“...So, You have lost all will to fight. If you truly have, then I will stop. How-- ”  
“Th-Thank yo--”  
“I was not finished talking. As I was saying, I will only stop on one condition.”  
“What is that?”  
“You take the place of [][][][]. I cannot leave both of you alive. If I do, [][][][] will manage to find a way to save this wretched world. It doesn’t matter how much you grovel and make promises. I must kill one of you tonight. Who will it be?”  
“I...wa…not this...”  
“As I said, Who will it be?”  
“...me”  
“Very well then, Hold still.”  
Fwoosh  
BAM

I awoke with a jolt. Well, maybe Jolt isn’t the right word; I may or may not have alerted some enemies by making a very loud noise, which may or may not not have been me screaming at the top of my lungs… MOVING ON….Somehow, I had fallen asleep while walking, something I didn’t even know was possible. I mean, how does that even happen? Someone needs to be tired in order to sleep right? And they’re obviously not tired if they are already walking. SO HOW THE HELL DID I FALL ASLEEP? I could be under attack by a psychic … no. If I was, I would already be dead. So that theory is a no.  
Still… What was that?  
…  
I’m only 7 hours of walking away from…What exactly? I don’t remember. All I remember is suddenly leaving in the middle of the night. The only clue I have to what happened last night is a red “x” on my map. I’m headed there. It's in the dead center of the glacial plain. But.. this doesn't seem like something that I randomly came up with on my own. At least from what my feelings tell me. Still… Something feels off.

What the hell happened last night? 

…

I spent a total of 5 hours walking today, at least from what I can remember. That's…not really all that impressive honestly. I could have gotten much more done if It wasn't for… my “episodes” . These “episodes” happened randomly, and when they happened, I did nothing but just stare at the horizon for half an hour. I couldn’t move either; My paws were virtually stuck to the ice, even though I am sure I moved. And that is… concerning. It is definitely not an attack of any sort; this is way too specific to be one. Something...else is affecting me. I have a hunch that it may be connected to that strange memory that, well, was a dream that I keep misidentifying. There’s also the dreams where I felt a second presence near me. These events are, again, way too specific to be a cohencidence.

There’s someone beside me in this body.

I can only hope they are friendly. 

…

Another dream… as expected. This one was… a bit more unique than others. For one, I was finally able to make out a basic figure of the voice calling for help. It is a Hydreigon. That’s all I remember from the dream aside from a few words that are somehow redacted from me. I don’t even know How my brain did that, but it did. Probably meant for the other person in my body.

There’s something going on here, and I don't like it. 

...

I made much more progress walking today; in fact, There should only be at least 1 more hour of walking left. Then… I don’t know what happens. I could meet someone, find treasure, straight up die. I don’t really know; never have known. If I don’t know, then what’s even the point of all of this? I probably came out all the way out of here for nothing! You know what! I’m heading back!

Just as I turned to leave, A voice rang out in my head,“Keep… Going…” 

They’re in my thoughts now; Fuck.

…

I’m here. Just as I expected, nothing’s here. This really was just a waste of time. I’m truly going back now, even if the other thing in my head doesn't like it. They’ll just have to deal with it. 

As I turned to leave, I felt something off. I ignored it at first and kept walking. The feeling grew louder and louder until I finally looked at myself. To my surprise, I had somehow become a ghost. I turned to look at my body, it was moving on it’s own; completely out of my control! I watched in shock as my body started to leave, dragging my soul along with it. 

The other person in my head stole my body! 

“OI LISTEN TO ME. GIVE ME BACK MY BODY! HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?”  
It’s been 4 hours since I lost control of my body. Since then, I’ve been constantly screaming at the other to give me my body back. I don't think he can hear me. Even so.. I will keep screaming until I have back control. I will attack him if necessary. 

2 Hours later.

Even when you don’t need to breathe, screaming constantly gets pretty tiring. Especially when someone else constantly ignores you. If the other can hear me scream, It does me no good to keep screaming. He’ll just ignore it anyway. 

I just gotta wait until he collapses from exhaustion. He can’t walk forever. Just gotta wait…. And then… I might be able to take my body back… Must wait….

2 more hours later.

Finally, He’s down, I can take my body back… Is what I thought before I realized the other had full control over my body. I can’t even take it back when he’s sleeping. This is… horrible. 

Shit… Why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden? I was fine a second ago... I can’t think… must sleep… Is this…. 

Of course it's a dream. What else would it be? This… honestly may be my only chance to talk to ‘the other’. I might be able to ask for ---..

A voice calls out from behind me. "Hello I am Opal. You may have many questions. I do not have time to answer them. You can have your body back… But you have to do--”

"And I thought I was going to have to fight you. Glad that’s not happening."

"I wasn't done. Keep heading northeast. Neither of us will remember after this dream is over." Opal responds, somewhat impatiently. 

Somewhat confused, I respond, “How will I know to keep going northeast. We won’t remember this. How?”

Just as I finish, I notice Opal stabbing herself. 

"What if I don't want to go there, I--" I ask, before being interrupted again. 

"I'll take control again. You don't want that don't you?"

“No, I don't want that... But this feels a little too weird for me. Why am I even heading northeast?”

"Aren't you tired of being lonely?"” 

“What the-- are you--?”

“You’ll see…”

I try to respond, but the dream is already over

What the hell just happened? At least I have my body back. 

More walking! How fun! Except this time ...feels different. Plus, There’s a scar on my arm; it simply reads Northeast. Probably made by the other. They probably still have partial control over me. Better walk in that direction then. Though… Nothing’s in that direction for miles.

Why does the Other want me to go in that direction anyway? Its beneficial to none of us. 

Though... I may as well be a puppet on a string. Just gotta deal with it.

This is going to suck.

Several hours later

I walked for 6 hours today. Wasn't as bad as I expected. Other than that, Nothing really interesting happened, as usual. 

The place where I stopped had quite a few ice caves. Good, because I find them really good places to sleep. For one thing, sound travels better in these places; easier to hear someone coming. Too bad I end up melting them with body heat. Ice doesn't take fire too well. Sigh. That's just too bad I guess.

I'm getting tired… I need sleep.

1 hour later

I can't sleep.I just can't. It's not because of the blizzard. It's because… something just doesn't feel right. Something inside of me feels… different. Probably just the Other messing around somewhere in my head. Nothing I can really - huh? I hear footsteps coming from outside… Someone's here! 

Assuming the worst, I immediately go into defense mode. Because of the way this cave is angled, It's impossible for me to see what happens outside; so I just stand, listening carefully to the sounds made outside the cave. I hear more footsteps. A minute passes before they stop. Yet another minute passes before I hear something being dropped on the ground. I hear a few more footsteps before everything goes silent once again. Weird.

I just sit there, wondering what the heck happened. I know that this could be an elaborate trap, but I just can't stop wondering what happened. Eventually, curiosity got the better of me. I walk to the mouth of the cave. Nothing there, except for a small little bag. Nothing int-- Did I just see it move? Is someone in it?

I watch in horror as the bag starts to  
thrash, slamming itself against the ground 3 times before finally stopping. Part of me wants to just leave it alone while the other half of me wants to open it. Again, curiosity wins out; I slowly open the bag.

It's a tiny little umbreon, too weak and small to defend herself. In fact, she looks too young to even be an umbreon. She's also wounded badly. There are sharp sticks all over her body.

I considered leaving her right then and there. I already have enough problems on my own. Taking care of this… child is a problem I don't want to deal with. I was about to make the decision to leave when I heard the umbreon whimpering and crying. Those calls for help... I tried to ignore them, but they started to cut deep into my soul. I almost cried looking at the poor thing.

I couldn't take it. I picked up the umbreon and dragged her to where I had been resting a minute ago. I shouldn't be doing this… and yet I am.

I start a small fire. The sticks embedded in the umbreon were more than enough to create a small campfire. Using the small amount of light I get from the campfire, I look at the umbreon again. She's malnourished to the point I can see her ribs. There's a scar on her head; it looks like a circle with an X going through it. From what I could see, this is just one of the many scars covering her body. The poor thing's gone through alot from what I can see.

The fire goes out… Nothing to protect her from the cold anymore… except for me. I lie down next to her, and finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e

Me and Opal shared another dream tonight. I saw her writing another thing on my arm. That was pretty much it. 

...My arm hurts again. Did something happen again? I glanced at it, not expecting there to be something written there. from left to right it read, "Name's Opal, chat soon.". ... Guess they had the courtesy to at least give their name. Still not sure how to feel about having a *guest* in my body…

Nothing I can really do about it though. Opal is here to stay. 

...

I wake up to the stench of blood. Blood. !  
Blood! And it isn't' mine..

I immediately run over to the umbreon. She's alive, but bleeding badly. She's also silent; not a good sign. I can help her, My house is within walking distance. It's actually the path that's the problem. The fastest path goes through an absolutely flat piece of land. That place… Its so easy to just find someone to kill there; especially during the day. I'll likely have someone tailing me if I even make it out of there alive. But… I really don't have a choice do I? The alternative routes would take too long. I pick up the umbreon. I also take a look at the bag…

Nightshade plants. I found nightshade plants. I'm not sure what those people would have to gain from stuffing them here, but alright.

… I'll name the umbreon Nightshade then. Though… now that I'm thinking about names…. How did I wind up with Phoenix as a name? I don't remember how I got it…

…

Here we are...The ol' plane of death… Hoo...Lets go...

I start running; It may not be the smartest thing to do; but damn it, I need to clear this area as soon as possible…. 

I got spotted by an Abomasnow, Their mistake.

Not one for wasting time, I ended them right then and there. Abomasnows are double weak to fire. The fact that he tried to fight me… Pathetic. I'll eat his meat later.

...

I'm getting close to my house; and I don't think anyone followed me. Good. Neither of us wouldn't want to waste any more fresh meat. Anyway… It's time to dig!

I place Nightshade down on the ice before I jump up into the air and start clawing at the ground, lifting off ice with each swipe. It takes a while, but eventually, I reach the entrance of my base. I put down my stuff before grabbing Nightshade and pulling her in. 

Once inside, I quickly gather everything, wraps I looted from other teams, oran berries… pretty much anything that I could use to help Nightshade.

She's still alive, just barely. 

I need to hurry.

I start wrapping Nightshade in bandages, It takes a while before I manage to cover all of her cuts. It's a bit sloppy, But it'll do. I also fed her a few berries; not sure how she managed to swallow while not awake, but whatever. I've done all I can. I need to get something to eat. The abomasnow should do just fine.

...

Around an hour and 30 minutes later, I'm back at home with fresh meat. Everything went smoothly except for one thing, I made a damn big mess getting the meat into my underground base. I'm sure it's nothing.

...

Nightshade opened her eyes for a short minute. It wasn't for very long, but it happened. That means she's still alive. 

Who knows whether that will be a blessing or a curse.

… 

You know... It's just now occurring to me that I'll have to fully take care of her. She's too young, and injured, to even do anything on her own. And plus… I have zero experience taking care of a child…. Who knows how this will go… huh?

I hear footsteps outside! I immediately grab my bag and a bunch of blast seeds and go check it out, expecting the worst.

Nobody's there. Weird. I start heading back into my base while also melting the ice tunnel behind me. That should hopefully discourage anyone from following me.

I should probably get some sleep tonight. Goodnight…

...

I wake up with something sharp pointed at my throat. A voice rings out, "You fell for it fool!"

"Egg's hatching… An umbreon? How did--"

"Prolly some random freak of nature. Just name it Malum"

"Malum it is then."

"Why?"

"I don't think this thing is a Pokèmon. Could be something else masquerading as one."

"That's likely. How would you like to use Malum?

"Hmm, you ever hear, 'Curiosity Killed the Delcatty?"


	3. Chapter 5

TW: Child abuse

  
  
  


SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Someone's got something sharp to my throat! How the hell did they even get in here? I… don't have any time to think about that! I have to kill them! 

No.. I got to calm down… If I get too scared, They’ll notice… and I’ll just end up dead. 

I just sit there… Not moving. At all. Watching closely for them to let down their guard.

The voice behind me continues on, “ You know.. I kinda feel bad for you, being this oblivious to obvious bait. It's a wonder how you've lived this long.” They stop talking for a moment. “I’m feeling generous today. You can die slowly, or quickly. It's up to you.”

Such a stupid question. Even though I really shouldn't, I can't help but reply to it, "I would prefer neither. Instead, I'd prefer if YOU die!" I'm expecting a reaction, Any reaction. If I can just get one… I can take advantage….

Instead, I got hit with a stun seed. Great. I'm completely at their mercy now. Shit.

The -mon behind me smugly replies, “Hmm, Slow and painful death it is.” She pauses for a moment; Sighing, she shouts at… I’m not sure actually, “Grasn, You know what to do. Get Malum.”

Malum? Do they know Nightshade somehow? Argg, No time to think.

I hear a loud slam behind me. All is quiet for a moment before I hear crying.Suddenly, I hear crying from behind me. Nightshade! She’s alive! They didn’t kill her… yet.

I hear another loud slam along with more crying. Then another… Each slam angers me more and more. Grasn and the other -mon clearly know Nightshade…

They know nightshade, and they’re beating the shit out of her…

I hear another slam. Nightshade isn’t old enough to defend herself….

Another…

Another...

My anger is at my breaking point. It's not just me, I feel someone else growing angry as well. Is it Opal? Probably. I want to kill them so badly… no, I need to kill them. They're pathetic pieces of trash. Even more than me! Even more than everyone! They are the lowest of the low; pathetic wastes of trash. 

Soon my anger becomes too much to bear. I need to act. “HEY! YOU PATHETIC PIECES OF TRASH! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THAT UMBREON!... ESPECIALLY SOMEONE YOU KNOW!!”

The slamming stops. Good. I hear something, likely Grasn, walking towards me. I hear the same voice from before again… “Hmm… I’m surprised you figured out that we knew Malum. Welp, too bad you’re going to die. Right now. For real.” As soon as she finished that statement, I felt whatever was pointed at my neck disappear. I can finally breathe free again. But I still can’t move. I’m still at their mercy. 

I get picked up and slammed on the ground. It hurts like hell. I get picked up again, this time managing to catch a glimpse of the two monsters; a Espeon, and a Lucario. I get slammed down again. I’m picked up and slammed down for the third time. 

I tried to move, but I ended up just getting hit with another stun seed. I get picked up and slammed again.

Again.

Again.

Everything looks blurry. I can’t think properly now...I’m tired… 

  
  


…

“So, You got beaten pretty badly.” 

I know this voice. It's Opal.

“Yeah, I wanted to kill them as much as you did.”

“That's good.”

Opal pauses for a few seconds.

“Normally, I’d try and change them--”

“You’re not thinking of … forgiving the pieces of trash are you?”

I already know the answer, but I still ask, just to be completely sure.

“No. No I’m not. And please stop interrupting me. These kinds of people deserve to die. The ones who take advantage of others like this.”

I smile, “Good. So we’re on the same boat! Problem is… They’re about to kill both of us. I’m not sure if I can kill them. They keep hitting me with stun seeds and all the like.”

“I can defeat them for you.. I believe I’m fast enough to catch them.”

“Good… Why do I have a feeling you’ll ask for something in exchange?”

I hear a chuckle from Opal.

“Because that is exactly what I was about to do. In exchange for defeating the trash, You’ll have to find a way to bring me back from death; or at the very least, Find a new body for me to inhabit. It's kind of awkward inhabiting your body if I’m being honest.”

I nod in understanding.

“Alright, I don’t know how long it’ll take, but I’ll find a way.”

I pause for a moment.

“Though… I don't know what you look like, Can you show yourself to me?”

“Patience Phoenix. You’ll see it very soon.”

And with that the dream is over

…

I wake up… somehow. Something feels off. I try to move; only my “ghost” moves. Opal’s likey doing something again. 

Instead of screaming at Opal, I welcome it. As much as I hate to admit, I would have died without help.

....

I just hope that Opal can defeat them. 

…

I see a Oshawott.

  
  
  



End file.
